


Harry and Teddy’s Life Plans

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Series: Snape and Young Harry, Father and Son [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape nearly fainted when he read Harry’s next life plan. ‘Number three, let’s find a boyfriend for Daddy.’ After Snape’s Guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and Teddy’s Life Plans

**Title : Harry and Teddy’s Life Plans**

**Characters : Snape, Harry, Teddy, Sirius**

**Genre (s) : Family, Friendship**

**Rating : K+**

**Summary : Snape nearly fainted when he read Harry’s next life plan. ‘Number three, let’s find a boyfriend for Daddy.’ After _Snape’s Guilt._**

**Warning : There’s a mention of slightly male and male relationship.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter isn’t mine.**

**.-.-.**

          Snape silently peeked behind his adopted son. He was curious why Harry had been writing furiously. He knew for a fact that Harry didn’t have much homework from his school for the summer.

          Harry turned around in his seat. He looked up at his father and grinned. “Daddy, I have life plans,” he announced proudly.

          Snape was surprised. From the corner of his eyes he saw a list of something on Harry’s paper. “Life plans?” Snape echoed. His brows were raised.

          “Yup, life plans.”

          Snape was proud. If he had thought Harry was smart, he was wrong. His son was brilliant! The tall man hadn’t even had life plans when he was at Harry’s age.

          Harry beamed excitedly. “Do you want to read it?”

          Snape accepted the paper. Harry’s handwriting was messy, the letters were big and uneven and there were misspellings. He read the list affectionately. “Number one, I want to be a big boy.”

          Harry giggled childishly.

          “Number two, I want to school in Hogwarts.” Snape paused. He glanced at the black haired boy. “It’s ‘I want to _study_  in Hogwarts’, Harry,” he corrected.

          “Right.” Harry said. “Go on, go on.”

          “Alright, alright. In a couple of years you’ll enroll Hogwarts, Son, so don’t worry.”

          “Will I be in your house, Daddy?”

          Snape thought for a moment. “Maybe,” he answered enigmatically. “It doesn’t matter in which house you’ll belong. You’ll always be my son.” But Snape had a nagging feeling that Harry would end up either in Gryffindor or Slytherin. If contemplating Harry’s ‘roots’, coming from Lily, James Potter and their friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Snape suspiciously sensed that Harry would be sorted to Gryffindor. But judging from Harry’s nature to attract troubles, Snape thought he would be in Slytherin.

          The long haired man nearly fainted when he read Harry’s next plan. ‘Number three, let’s find a boyfriend for Daddy.’ Snape even found it necessary to sit down on the nearest chair.

          Harry slowly walked to his father. “Why is your face white like a paper? Oh, have you read number three?” He was on Snape’s side in a second.

          “Harry…” Snape found it hard to breathe. He stared at his son in disbelief. How could Harry think that he needed a partner? Snape quailed in his chair.

          “Aren’t you happy, Daddy? Oh, do you know Teddy’s life plan?” Harry took Snape’s silence as an affirmation. “Teddy also thinks that his father needs a boyfriend. And guess what?” Harry cheerfully chirped. Snape wondered how a six year old boy could have that sly smile on his face. Definitely he was raising a Slytherin!

          “What?” Snape hated to hear his weakened voice.

          “Teddy and I agree that you and Uncle Remus can be boyfriends. Isn’t that awesome, Daddy? I will have a brother and another father too.”

          Snape thought the idea of him and the werewolf involved in a romantic relationship was a far cry from awesome. “I disagree,” he quickly barked.

          Unfortunately Harry didn’t hear the protest. Or chose not to heed it. “We all already live in Hogwarts, so it will be easier for us, right? Don’t you think so, Daddy?” The boy was excited at the idea of having Lupin and Teddy as his new family.

          Snape narrowed his eyes. “Where did you get the idea about life plans, Harry?” After the pride of having an excellent son and his dangerous mischief died down, Snape was able to think more clearly. Surely no six year olds could comprehend about life plans. It must be from somewhere else. Or somebody else.

          “Uncle Sirius!” Harry answered cheekily. “When Teddy and I were in his house, Uncle Sirius told us about his life plans. Then he said that Teddy and I could have our own. And we have the same plan.”

          Snape swore the next time he met that big black dog, he would hex him into the next century. Or the next star, just like the name itself. Sirius Black would be so dead!

          “When will we visit Teddy? I’m sure he already tells Uncle Lupin about this. I’m sure they are waiting for us now. Let’s go, let’s go! I love summer!”

          While Harry delightedly danced around him, Snape mentally cursed Sirius, Lupin, the heat of the summer, and Sirius again for giving Harry such terrifying idea. He was glad that it was still the third week of summer holiday. He didn’t have to face Lupin like he should in Hogwarts. Snape couldn’t imagine how Lupin would react to his son’s idea. Suddenly Spinner’s End seemed like paradise and he didn’t want to leave it. Snape was a brave man but the idea of being matched by his son with his once school enemy made him quivered and uneasy.

          “This is the happiest summer, don’t you agree, Daddy?”

          Snape sincerely disagreed.

.-.-.

          Sirius couldn't suppress his grin. The corners of his mouth lifted upwards. He still had a laugh from the last time he had met Snape. Sure he had made a peace with the Dungeon Bat of Hogwarts, but it didn't mean that he would stop pranking him whenever chances presented themselves. Well, within boundaries of course, which meant something that amused him very much and didn't cost lives.

          When Harry and Teddy had visited him days ago, Sirius nonchalantly stated his life plans. Knowing those boys were curious creatures, Sirius had used his charms and intelligence to impress them. After revealing his life plans, which he had claimed to be super important for him, he encouraged the boys to make their own. It seemed that Harry and Teddy had their own plans. Sirius found it hilarious that they wanted their respective fathers to be together. As in, really together like a family.

          Sirius had tried his hardest to rein his laughter when in their usual visit to his house, Snape immediately marched to him with murderous intent emanated from his entire being.

          "Stop trying to contaminate my son with whatever rubbish you have in your narrow minds!" Snape had spat furiously.

          "What are you talking about? Please tell me," Sirius had politely taunted his once school nemesis.

          "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," the Potions Master hissed in dangerous tone. Behind him Harry and Teddy were secretly watching him and Sirius in confusion. They had not understood why Snape looked so angry. Snape had ushered the boys to another room but they succeeded to sneak out.

          Snape had taken out his wand, ready to mutter the ugliest spell he knew. Sirius was also at the ready. Fortunately at that very moment Lupin stepped in and wandlessly accioed their wands, practically confiscated them with his nonverbal spell. Lupin was damn good at that.

          "I thought we all agreed that now you two are grown up men," the werewolf calmly spoke.

          "Indeed I am," Sirius amusedly drawled. "Maybe Snape here would like to tell us why he did what he did just seconds ago."

          Snape gnashed his teeth. But when Lupin calmly looked at him in genuine interest, Snape turned into fascinating colors. His face was pale and then colored faster than traffic lights.

          Another thing was that what Sirius had told Harry still remained a secret between him and his late best friend's son. Actually he had been joking when he said that one of his life plans was seeing Snape in jeans. Harry had stared at him wide eyed. Sirius had smiled widely when innocently Harry said he would like to help him about it. 

          His muse was stopped when he heard his floo flared. Thunderous thumping steps approached him. His regular visitors had finally arrived. Sirius grinned from ear to ear when he saw Harry merrily run towards him.

          "Look! I'm wearing jeans!" Harry announced. He laughed and pointed at his jeans clad legs.

          Sirius laughed in return. "This is my handsome boy!"

          Harry beckoned the older man. Sirius crouched before him. "I told you that Teddy and I think Daddy and Uncle Remus should be together, didn't I?" Sirius nodded. That thought made him wanted to roar with laughter. He was proud with the boys. They exceeded his expectations.  "And I also made your life plan come true," Harry whispered smugly.

          Sirius was taken aback. "Really?"

          "Really." Harry giggled. "I asked Daddy again and again and again to wear matching jeans. He said about terrible fashion, bad Muggle fashion, and something I didn’t know. But finally he bought us jeans!"

          Sirius ruffled Harry's already messy hair affectionately. "Thank you, Harry. You're the smartest."

          "You're welcome. But I didn’t tell Daddy it was your idea. Do you think Uncle Remus will like it?"

          "Snape in jeans? Definitely!"

          But when Snape grudgingly stepped into the room, face sour, Sirius's mouth opened. Snape was tall and thin. Usually robes concealed that fact a little bit. He was far from attractive. But when he wore black tunic and jeans, Sirius reluctantly admitted that Snape looked wonderful, especially when those jeans hugged his long legs nicely.

          "Why am I not surprised seeing you look like an i—“ Snape cut his word as his eyes landed on Sirius’s company.

          Harry smiled happily.

          Snape became unnerved when the retort he had expected from Sirius didn’t come. He was uneasy realizing that Sirius’s grey eyes were raking his body. He started to feel agitated when those eyes didn’t leave his legs. Snape should have known that granting Harry’s wish would spell disaster. Jeans made him feel exposed. He turned around and started to retreat to another room.

          “Hey, Harry,” Sirius called. ”What do you think about changing your life plans? Instead of having Uncle Remus as your other father, how do you think if it’s me?”

          Harry stared at Sirius in wonder. “Daddy and you?”

**.-.-.**

          Snape mentally told himself to keep calm and collected. If it’s other people asking him about his love life, Snape wouldn’t hesitate to strangle them. Or simply hexed them until they couldn’t remember who they were. But Teddy Lupin was a special case.

          “You like my father, don’t you?” Teddy inquired. The boy looked at him. His dark eyes were filled with anxiety.

          Snape sighed. “I don’t hate him,” he answered briskly. He was met with Teddy’s dejected expression. Snape sighed for the second time when Lupin’s boy fiddled with his little fingers.

          “You always make potions for Daddy,” Teddy said in his small voice. The boy could effortlessly make other people feel guilty. Unfortunately Snape was no exception. “I thought you liked Daddy.”

          That’s not the reason why Snape always brew Wolfsbane for Lupin. It’s more like a duty for the Potions Master, but of course he wouldn’t say that to a six years old boy. “I don’t think your father wants me, Teddy,” Snape hoped his answer was distracting enough. “He already has you. Your daddy is happy.”

          Teddy started to grin. “Daddy said it’s okay.”

          “Okay with what?”

          “With Harry’s and my life plan. He doesn’t mind having you and Harry.”

          Snape almost had a heart attack.

          He just realized that Harry and Teddy were too smart for their own good. Snape was still rendered speechless the moment Harry joined them and smugly told Teddy, “See? It’s a great idea. I told you Uncle Lupin would agree.”

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**.-.-.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy successfully captures my heart, and so does Lupin. I intended to make it Snape/Lupin but finally it ends up with Sirius/Snape.


End file.
